guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Messahmuk
Messahmuk is a medium-sized city on the south central coast of Kaliphlin. It has a fairly large port on the Muktifra Bay, and is cradled by low mountains to the north and west. It is a bit past its prime, as Barqa, Qarkyr, and Petraea have passed it by. It is a pleasant place to live however, with a Mediterranean climate that avoids the scorching heat of Petraea, the monsoon humidity of Barqa, and the cold mountain nights of Qarkyr. Messahmuk is not a rich city, but it is ancient, one of the oldest in the Siccus. The word "Messahmuk" is believed to derive from the ancient words 'muk' meaning 'tears', and 'mesama' meaning 'garden'. Of course, plenty of local wags will tell you it really means 'a mess of muck.' Economy Messahmuk is the major wine trading center in Historica, as the Muk-Muk Valley produces most of the continent's red wine. Besides wine, the area produces nuts, dates, olive oil, and bananas, all of which pass through the port. The valley is well-watered (for the Siccus) as the Mystic Mountains catch moisture sweeping in from the east off the seas, so the area is fairly self-sufficient in food, unlike most dry areas of the Siccus. It also serves as a transshipment point for goods traveling between Petraea, Queenscross, and the Spice Islands and eastern Gorr, as a good road passes from the city northwards to Petraea. Travel from the islands to Queenscross is faster via Messahmuk than by boat to Barqa and then up the Arkbri River. The same is true for the reverse trip, as the positive effect of the Arkbri River's current is counteracted by the prevailing east winds in The Slot. Messahmuk is also known for its skilled metalworkers, silversmiths, goldsmiths, and armorers. Very high quality ore is mined from the slopes of Mt Erezhi. The metalworking trade is dominated by a clan of dwarves that were shipwrecked on the coast hundreds of years ago and settled in Messahmuk. Category:Kaliphlin Category:Geography Category:Cities Peoples As a very ancient city, Messahmuk is populated by many races and species, many of whom have lived here for thousands of years. Thus it is also a very tolerant city, and many species hold positions of respect and power. In general, Messamukters are relaxed, social, and friendly, but sharp traders. They work hard for at least part of the day, but then make sure they relax and enjoy the fruits of their labors. They are avid sailors and adventurers. For the most part, the city is populated by humans, dwarves, mummies, ay-kabiles, and karincas. There are smaller populations of elves, werewolves, and serpentmen. History *Myth of Tiafra and Garnafuxo (WIP) MOCs Residents *Gex Marmota (really a resident of nearby Marja-Rhytaville, but on the Messahmuk Council of Elders) *Jandan Makenippa, Secretary of the Council of Elders *Count Darzag, local noble, leader of the Southern Lions *Magnus Butellius, a captain of the city guard *Wahandi al-Bildembig, architect *Growlfargh, merchant, werewolf Organizations *Council of Elders *Messahmuk Winemakers Guild *Ancient Order of Mukti Adventurers and Explorers *South Coast Smugglers Guild *South Siccus Merchants Guild *Distinguished Muk-Muk Society for the Preservation of Metallurgical Arts *Rahanak-an-Fuutanika Messahmuk Garffanixi Nearby *Marja-Rhytaville *Muktifra Bay *Muk River *Muk-Muk Valley Back to Kaliphlin's important locations Category:Kaliphlin Category:Geography Category:Cities